paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / Brother Pup 2
I thought I went ahead and make the sequel ahead of time. Summary Several months after the events earlier. Chase has decided to live with the dogs now, with his foster brother Marshall. It is now spring time and things couldn't be better for the two pups. However, Chase is haunted by the memories of Skye, a human girl from a different tribe who was his best friend. Back when Chase was a human, he gave a special amulet to her, which allows her to understand animals. Now, Skye is given a proposal to be wed to Kelvin in the future. However, the amulet Chase gave her is a sign of love and she must go and burn it at the Rosetta Falls to do so. But she must do it with with Chase to send their bond back to the spirits. But she doesn't find him at his tribe. She insteads finds his brother Ryder, who tells her to find the pup with a sacred totem around his neck. Skye soon finds Chase, and she surprised that he turned into a dog. Since the amulet gives her the ability to understand animals, he tells her that he did so he could take care of Marshall, but he never considered changing back. Marshall follows Skye and tells her that Chase made a promise to always look out for him after his mother was killed. However, the two get caught in an avalanche and Chase digs them out. He decides to stay as a dog forever, since he made his promise to Marshall, and he's not going to break it. The three make it to Rosetta Falls, and Skye burns the amulet, losing her ability to talk to animals. She makes her goodbye with Chase and returns home. Marshall sees that Chase and Skye love each other and meets with his mother's spirit. He asks her to change Chase back into a human, even if that means the pup must look out for himself for now on. He then goes to the village to retrieve Skye. Minty Grass and Blue Skies tell Chase that Marshall has gone to the village. Chase pursues after him since only his tribe sees that dogs are not monsters. When he gets there, he gets into a fight with Kelvin. Chase falls off the cliff into the shallow waters, but the Spirits come, saving his life. They ask him if he wants to be a human again. However, this time, once he changes, he can never change back. Chase refuses since he still wants to stay with Marshall. But Skye tells them that she can turn into a dog. The Spirits turn her into a golden Cockapoo. Now she lives with Marshall and Chase and is given her a sacred totem, which is also a Dog of Love. The spirits change the wall-painting of Chase and Skye as humans to a German Shepherd and a Cockapoo, and they will stay as dogs and together forever. {The End} Characters *Chase as Kenai *Marshall as Koda *Skye as Nita *Kelvin as Atka *Minty Grass as Tuke *Blue Skies as Rutt *Shelia as Tug Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Summaries Category:Sequels